particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Labor Party (Egelion)
History The Democratic Labor Party (DLP) was founded by Robert Deval, a former union-leader and local independent politician, in the year 2473. The reason for the creation of DLP was mainly the belief that there was a substantial gap between the right- and left-wing political positions in Egelion. First Election In May 2475 the DLP was for the first time presented for the voting polls. DLP hopes of getting at least 4 seats in the upcoming election fail miserably. With only 43,720 votes (0.04%) out of possible 104,791,987 it was a devastating blow to the DLPs first election. Early election Only two years after the DLP's first election it became apparent that the DLP would get a second chance in a early election. Due to their continuous effort to get their bills through they managed to gain popularity amongs the Egelion people. And in January 2477 the DLP managed to get 13 seats in the parliament, with 5,115,005 (4.96%) out of 103,057,431 votes it was considered a huge success. Liberal-Left Coalition In the later years after the foundation of the DLP it came to DLPs awareness that the right-wing conservative parties had gained a substantial amount of the votes in Parliament, and were still gaining on the polls. Due to this the R.P.Party offered a Liberal-Left coalition along with Bran1322 Party. Although Bran1322 Party declined this offer, they still had close ties to the coalition and it's members (RPP and DLP). Official Political Positions Military Political Positions *'The government's policy concerning biological and chemical weaponry.' The nation shall never develop, purchase or store biological or chemical weaponry. *'The government's policy concerning the use of chemical and biological weaponry in warfare.' The nation shall never use chemical or biological weaponry in warfare. *'Civil Defence is the Government's policy on providing shelters to be used in the event of attacks on major cities, mainly nuclear attacks and bombing.' The Government builds and maintains a network of shelters across the nation. *'The nation's Defence Industry.' The state owns all defence industries. *'Military Stance on Homosexuality' Open homosexuality is not tolerated in the military. The military has a "don't ask, don't tell" policy. *'Nation's policy with regards to an intelligence agency.' The nation has an intelligence agency, but it is limited to counterintelligence and surveillance of other countries *'Discrimination in the military on race/religious grounds' Any adult citizen can serve in the military, discrimination for racial or religious reasons is prohibited *'The nation's policy on the separation of the police and the military' A civilian police force is in place and the military is not allowed to play any part in it. *'Military/National Service' All adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. *'The government's policy concerning the use of nuclear weaponry in warfare.' The nation shall never use nuclear weapons in warfare. *'The policy with respect to nuclear weaponry.' The nation shall never develop, purchase or store nuclear weaponry. *'The policy with respect to nuclear weaponry.' The nation shall never use nuclear weapons in warfare. *'The government's policy regarding the treatment of prisoners of war.' Prisoners of war must be treated well, according to internationally-accepted standards. *'The government's policy concerning the export of weapons to other nations.' The government allows arms to be sold only to close allies. *'Women in the Military' Women serve alongside men. Health Political Positions *'The right to perform an abortion for a pregnant woman.' Abortion is allowed during the first trimester. *'Government policy towards alcoholic beverages.' Alcoholic beverages may be purchased only from licensed sales outlets, and can only be available to adults. *'Government policy on subsidising contraception' The government offers free contraceptives in pharmacies and public toilets. *'The right to euthanasia.' Euthanasia is only allowed with consent from the patient and a court order *'Food and beverage labeling regulations.' Companies must clearly label food and beverage products, in a manner that can be easily understood *'Listing of controversial ingredients (if food labelling is applied).' Any chemicals used in agrigulture or processing, and any Gentically Modified ingredients must be listed. *'Scope of food ingredient labeling (if present).' All ingredients and corresponding nutritional information must be listed. *'Food Safety policy.' The government introduces, and actively enforces, food standards provisions. *'Licensing of Food Sales.' Anyone may sell food, but shelf lives of foods are enforced. *'National Health Care policy.' There is a free public health care system and a small number of private clinics, which are heavily regulated to ensure they treat their patients well and provide good care. *'Health and Safety legislation for this nation's industry.' The Government introduces and actively regulates health and safety legislation in all areas of Industry. *'The use of cannabis for medicinal purposes.' The legality of medicinal cannabis is established by local governments. *'The government's policy concerning organ donations.' Organ donations are legal with personal consent. *'Pharmaceutical drugs policy.' The government pays partially for all citizens' pharmaceutical drugs, and pays entirely for those of low income citizens. *'The recreational drug policy.' The use of cannabis is legal. (Only licenced and regulated shops should be allowed sales of cannabis. This substance should also be prohibited to those under 20 years.) *'Government policy towards smoking.' Smoking is legal outdoors and in private homes and clubs, but illegal indoors in all places of employment. *'The funding of sports clubs.' The government funds some sports clubs side-by-side with private ones. *'Sale of Tobacco products.' There are certain restrictions on the sale of tobacco and only adults may purchase tobacco. *'The government's stance on vaccinations.' The government mandates vaccination for all children. Economical Political Positions *'The government's policy on advertising.' All advertising is permitted. *'The banking system.' The government operates a central bank and all other banks are private. *'The government's policy concerning child labor.' Child labour is forbidden. *'Tax percentage of the profit made by corporations.' 4% *'Energy Regulation.' Energy is provided by private companies but the prices they can charge are regulated. *'Sales tax on essential goods such as food and non-luxury clothing.' 1% *'The government's policy towards fireworks.' Only adults are allowed to purchase fireworks. *'Employer's rights in regards to firing striking workers.' Employers cannot fire workers who have gone on strike. *'The government's policy regarding foreign investments.' Foreign investors may freely invest in national companies. *'The right to gamble.'Only small-scale gambling is allowed, involving limited amounts of money; casinos are illegal. *'Policy concerning industrial hemp.'Only regulated agribusinesses may produce industrial hemp. *'Government policy on industry and subsidies to industrial operations.' The government acts as an investor of last resort, by nationalizing failing industries that provide vital goods or services. *'Government policy towards labor unions.' Trade unions may exist and worker membership is voluntary. *'Sales tax on luxury goods.' 4% *'The nation's policy on minimum wage regulation.' There shall be a minimum wage at a level considered a "living wage," well above the poverty line for a full time worker. *'The government's policy concerning phone services.' There are no regulations on phone service. *'The distribution, purchasing and possession of material depicting pornographic acts.' Pornography depicting consenting adults is legal for adults. *'Positive Discrimination.' The government encourages positive discrimination and enforces it for government hiring. *'The right for a person to prostitute himself or herself.' Prostitution is illegal. *'Secondary Strike Action.' Any trade union can go on a sympathy strike in support of other striking workers. *'The workers' right to strike.' All workers have the right to strike but certain categories of workers regarded as critical to society have to ensure a minimal service. *'Trade Union Strike Ballots.' Trade Unions must by law hold a ballot of all members before going on strike, a majority of all members, regardless of if they vote or not must approve the strike action. *'Government policy on the DWC ownership of business and industry.' The government does not intervene in the marketplace with regards to Democratic Workers' Councils. Justice Political Positions *'The right to appeal against a judgement rendered by a court.' Every person has the right to appeal against a judgement and to have it reviewed by a higher court.. *'Curfew policy. (Curfew time to be determined in the Bill description)' Local governments may impose curfews, but only if a state of emergency has been declared. *'Government policy with respect to the death penalty.' The death penalty is illegal and is never to be applied. *'The terms of extradition.' Extradition to nations with capital punishment or with cruel or inhumane treatment of suspects and convicts is not allowed. *'The government's policy concerning gated communities.' Both the government and the private sector can set up gated communities. *'The government's stance on illegal aliens.' The government does not actively search for illegal aliens, but expels them from the country when discovered. *'Government provision of legal aid to the accused.' Legal representation for defendants in criminal trials is paid for by the state for defendants with low incomes. *'Malpractice suits.' Malpractice suits may be brought against doctors. *'Tort reform on non-civil lawsuits.' There is a cap on monetary damages awarded to patients in lawsuits. *'National Police Department.' There is a national police department, funded by the government. *'The weapons used by police forces.' Police officers may only carry non-lethal weapons apart from specially trained firearms units. *'The use of torture for obtaining information.' Torture is never allowed. *'Education in prisons.' An education plan for prisoners is provided to improve rehabilitation. *'Prison policy concerning prisoner labor.' Prisoners can do certain jobs in prison, voluntarily, for a small wage. Education Political Positions *'Charter School policy (free, privately run, publicly funded schools).' Only non-profit organizations may establish charter schools. *'Education for children under adult age.' Education is compulsory, but home schooling is permitted. *'The age until which students, if education were to be compulsary, are required to be educated (limited between 16 and 21).' 18 years old. *'Higher Education Institutions.' The government maintains a system of universities, vocational schools, and colleges nationwide. *'The regulation of higher education.' The government allows public and private higher education institutions to coexist with self-regulation for those that are private. *'Higher Education Tuition Policy.' The government subsidizes higher education tuition to a certain amount, the rest is covered by the individual students. This includes scholarship programs. *'Pre-School education.' The government maintains a system of free publically owned nurseries alongside heavily regulated private establishments. *'The education system.' There is a free public education system and a small number of private schools, which are heavily regulated to ensure they teach adequate skills and information. *'Singing the national anthem in schools.' Children are never made to sing the national anthem. *'Sexual Education in schools.' Schools have an obligation to give sexual education at some point in puberty. *'Educational testing policies in the public educational system.' Standardised testing is discouraged in favor of practical testing in the work field. *'The teacher's right to discipline children.' Teachers are forbidden from striking children and may only use non-contact discipline (detention, expulsion etc.) Media Political Positions *'A national radio station subsidized by the government.' The government subsidises a national radio station for educational and informational purposes. *'A national television medium subsidized by the government' The government subsidises a national TV station for educational and informational purposes. *'Internet regulations.' The government allows anyone to use the internet but the police can run investigations concerning illegal activities conducted by using internet (child abuse, illegal filesharing, ...) *'The government's policy regarding regulation of media content.' There are no content regulations; the media may publish anything, even proven falsehoods. *'International media content regulation.' International media content is free from regulation. *'The government's policy regarding sexually explicit material on broadcast television.' Sexually explicit material is allowed, but violent or hard core pornography is banned. *'The time at which sexually explicit content may be shown on broadcast television (if allowed).' Sexually explicit content or nudity may only be shown during hours that very few children watch television. *'The government's policy regarding regulation of video games.' The government maintains strict age limitation laws that require proof of age before sales of video games may be made. Category:Political parties in Egelion